Whatever it takes
by XNotaprepX
Summary: Degrassi's here, and so are some new kids...So join the gang, and come and see Degrassi (I suck at summarys)
1. Welcome to Degrassi

Legal info- I DO NOT own Degrassi, Degrassi charactors, or Jay (Hee hee) I am a Fan fiction writer DREAMING to own this, but I never will

Summary- Alex has a sister- Yes, a sister. A grade 10. She's 16, and she has a best friend she brought with her, like a Barbie doll (Accessories not included) Her name is Rina, and her friend, Arianna, nickname Ari. They have just moved from NYC, where their father is. Their father was a drunk (Gasp) and they came to Toronto, with their mother

Now that that's put aside, To the plot- This is about Rina and Ari, and everyone else in Degrassi. But when Rina falls in love with the guy who broke her sister's cold, black heart, what will her sister do…And why is Ari and Marco finding so much in common…And why is Paige treating Alex so nicely…And Jay, dropping Emma like a potato, and-

Stopping there. The time this is set is AFTER Secrets (Which, I will agree that I am over obsessed IF they show on the-N) So, all of you who don't want spoilers, Turn around. They may still have a nice story about the happy little Elf (Lemony Snicket, go and see it)

-Trisha

Chapter 1

"Ari, Rina and Alex, YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE" Alex and Rina's mother called from hallway. Rina looked at herself for the last time. She looked like a mini Alex, long black hair, and she was wearing a Green Day shirt with Black pants. Ari came up to the mirror and looked at herself. She had blonde hair, long too, and was wearing V-neck shirt with jeans. They were as ready as they could ever be

"Coming mom…God damn, you could have been a bit…nicer" Rina said. Her mother didn't care. She walked down the hallway of the apartment of Alex's room, where loud music was playing out of, and screamed "ALEX"

"She's getting started" Ari said

"Alex…You get out of bed RIGHT NOW" and their mother started yelling and screaming till Alex came out

"Damn…Hangover and I can't even stay home…" she said. She sat down and their mother gave Alex her antibiotics

"You think you can go around and do any boy you want…" She started

"This was my boyfriend, for crying out loud, I thought I could do him too…But best friend Amy and random girls did too" Alex said "I should stay home too"

Why did you do this to me

Emma Nelson turned on her side

My throat…This is not the way I thought it would be…

"Emma…You're up. But you're not going to school" Spike, Emma's loving mother, came in and said "Do you know how you got this"

Emma cried. Snake, Emma's stepfather, came down and gave her a dirty look. He knew what she did and what she had

"You and your mother need to have a talk…" Snake said, before leaving. Emma heard him leave the house

"Come upstairs" Spike said

"Marco…Manny…The dance was great…I just wish I was there to help…" Paige Michulchuck said to Marco Del Rossi and Manny Santos

"You bailed on us" Marco said

"Is that why you dragged us out here for so early" Manny said. They all met at the Dot, Paige's orders

"Well….Manny, I can take it from here" Paige said

"But…Paige…Me and Marco have fun doing this, the dances, right Marco"

"It's way cool and Paige, why do you look like your going to blow up at us" Marco said

"Never mind. Totally cool. Let's get to school" Paige said, and they all left for school

"Ari, this is Degrassi" Rina said. Ari and Rina were standing outside, on the steps of Degrassi community school

"You don't know the real Degrassi" a voice said behind them

Ari and Rina look behind. It was Jay

Jay, Ari, Rina, and Alex knew each other since the days back in New York. When Jay and Alex started going out, it made Rina jealous. But Rina kept her cool

"Where's Alex" Rina said

"Hungover…Back behind me 4 blocks. But tell me how you are doing. Seems like you're the same person"

"Barely. I can't even talk like Canadians that's how long I've been in New York. And I was born here"

"Sounds interesting" Jay said "How are you doing, Ari"

Ari was busy looking at some girl "What…Oh, I'm fine, can't complain"

"That's good. See you around" Jay said. And he left

"You are so obvious" Ari said, and headed into Degrassi

Emma and Spike were sitting on the couch in the living room of their home. Emma didn't know how to start it, but she did

"Mom…I'm sorry about what happened a few days before your wedding…When you said I was a mistake…Because I made a mistake…"

"Emma" Spike said "You're not pregnant, are you"

"I may have an STD…From that certain group Snake was talking about"

"Well…Who's the guy"

"His name is Jay, and they were running some type of ravine joint…"

"Emma…We're going to get you to the clinic…It's alright"

"You're not mad" Emma said

"I'm not mad, because I did have you at a young age, and I was at risk"

They hugged, and Spike left Emma alone

**If you review, I'll give you a cookie…**


	2. Feelings

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 2

"So, Jay, how's life" Rina said to Jay walking down the hallway

Jay paused "Not good"

"Why" Rina said flirtasiously

Jay paused again "Wanna come by later"

"Sure" Rina said

Jay gave her his address "You can bring Alex and Ari"

"Ok…But I think their busy" Rina said "Can I come anyway"

"Sure" Jay said

The bell rang and Rina and Jay went their separate ways. Rina just noticed something. Did she really like Jay

Jay walked down the hallway, but not to go to class. He walked out of Degrassi, went to his car, and had a cigarette. Alex came and joined him

"I have no freaking clue how we are going to be friends" she said, stealing the pack from him and taking one

"Mommy dearest will find out and blow her fuse" Jay said

"I honestly don't care…At all. Now, why should I stay your friend"

"I've been your best friend since your father beat you and mine did too. The least you can do is stay my friend. Now, what are you doing after school that you can't come"

"I have to go get tested again…My mother doesen't trust me"

Jay thought "Well, you're sister's coming"

"Get her drunk" Alex said, putting out her cigarette, and leaving

Jay thought. Did he like Rina the way he felt he did…How could he…He's knew her forever

"Paige, why are you like this to me and Manny, the girl is like my sister now, we do the school activities, not anything else" Marco said to Paige during lunch. Marco was eating his mother's home made food, while Paige choose the Caf's special

"I think I'd better take her place. She has a bad rep, and I won't have her doing this-" Paige said, until Manny came over and sat next to Marco with a big smile

"Have you spoken to Dylan, he was such a help with the dance" Manny started

"Fine, I won't say no more" Paige said. She picked up her lunch and sat with Hazel

"…So, Jimmy should be out by next week. Isen't that great. I am so psyched. Hey, what's up with you"

"The slut has taken one of my best friends. What if I changed something in his relationship with my brother" Paige said with a smirk

Hazel was silent and finally said "You're going to break up a happy couple"

"Duh. Now I need help" she said

"You won't do anything. I'm helping Marco and Manny here. Love should be equal" Hazel said, before going to the washroom

"I have an STD, why me" Emma said to her mother later that day

"Because…You should go and find Jay. Go and talk to him. But I don't like the sound of him. Just tell him no and come home"

"Alright" Emma said

Jay came home, exausted. He sat on the couch and fell asleep, forgetting all about Rina. He closed his eyes until

BUZZ

"Damn" He said quietly. He walked to the door and let her in

"Hey" Rina said. She tried not to look Jay in the eyes. She would melt

"Hey. Come in" Jay said

Rina came in and sat on the couch

"Would you like a coke" Jay asked

"Umm…" She wasen't sure if Jay was being sarcastic "Sure, I guess"

Jay came back with a coke and a beer and sat next to Rina

"How's your father" Jay asked

"He hasen't changed" Rina said. She started pulling up her sleeve and showing Jay a huge black and blue that was swollen "This was the last of it"

Jay looked and felt it. He never felt that way before. Not even with Alex. He held her hand

If Alex comes in… Jay thought. He put his head on her shoulder and felt himself falling asleep. Then, he felt something. Rina was stroking his hair. Jay actually felt like someone loved him. He fell asleep

Rina thought, why not, and fell asleep after a few minutes

Emma arrived at the ravine a bit early. She was just going to have a chat with Jay

Instead, she got another guy

"Jay's staying home tonight" and gave her his address

Emma walked the few blocks to his apartment and rang up

When she got there, Jay answered sleeply

"Greenpeace, how can I help you" he said

"Umm…I'm not going to see you anymore" Emma said

Jay thought about this for a second, then looked back on the couch where Rina was

"I don't care" he said, and he shut the door in Emma's face


	3. Growing on me

Hey everyone…So soon. But here's chapter 3

Ellie Nash was awoken by screaming. But she didn't hear anyone scream

She got up from her bed, and looked around, until she came across her CD case. She opened it. What if she didn't actually hear anyone scream…What if it was in her head

She looked at the clock. 6:18 it read. She got up, and heard it again. But, no one screamed. She looked out the window, and saw nothing but the street. Ellie went back inside and called the Youth hotline

"Youth hotline, how may I help you" a voice answered

"Craig, I told you, remember to take your meds" Ashley Kerwin said to her boyfriend, Craig Manning

"They make me sedated. Do we want that. And where's Ellie"

Ash thought. The last thing she told Ellie was about this job opening at the Dot "I don't know…" Then Ash thought. She was friends with two people who were mentally ill. She HAD to be conserned

Craig had the same thought. They turned around from Degrassi and ran to Ellie's place

"Ellie" Ash yelled. She walked in to find an empty house. She ran to Ellie's room, and looked in her closet. Most her clothes were gone, and her bag

"Craig…She's gone" Ash said. Craig went to her bed, where there was a note

"You open it Ash" he said, handing it to her

Ash opened the letter. It read

_Ash,_

_I'm sorry for leaving like this. This morning, I heard screaming. But their was no screaming. That's what they call "Psychotic" So, I go to happy hell. I should be back in a week_

_-Ellie_

"She's gone Craig…" Ash started crying, and Craig stayed there with her

"Yo, Alex, what's with the offspring"

It was lunch time, and Alex was out back with the Montreal crew. Her sister being here was ruining her reputation

"She had to leave. Our father's abusive. Is that a problem" Alex said

Jay was silent, then said "How'd you feel about me dating little Rina"

Alex laughed "I don't care what you do to her, just as long as she's out of my way"

Jay got up and said "I'm leaving. See you guys later"

"See you later" Alex said

"So…how come you're nothing like her" Manny said to Rina. It was lunch, and they were sitting together

"I am like her in ways. We can both fight. We both have black hair. And we were both abused for years before anyone noticed. Fact- she and Ari were the only people I trusted. Me and Alex would hold each other tight while he beat us" Rina said. Manny looked horrified

"Alex, grew cold, while I held my head high"

"Wow" Manny said, when Emma came

"You're Jay's new girlfriend, right" she said to Rina

"Yea" she said

"He had some sort of STD, but it's cured. He's a jerk, I tell you"

"Emma" Manny said "She's known Jay since she could walk. I think she knows him well enough"

"Fine" Emma said, and left

"Here you go" Rina said. It was after school, and she made Jay and herself something to eat

"Thanks. You know, I have never been loved, like this, ever" he said

"Oh, thanks" Rina sat down. Why did she feel this way talking to Jay

She sat on the couch next to Jay and played with his hair. She found out this drove him crazy

Jay turned on the TV "Pick what you want"

Rina picked some random show, and turned back to Jay "You don't have STD's still, do you"

Jay laughed "No"

Rina smiled and leaned in, but the phone rang

"Damn" she said. Jay went to answer it

"Hello…Yea…Ok…Alex…Bye" he hung up

"What did she want" Rina said

"Nothing" he said, and went back to Rina

**Read and review please**


End file.
